twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rocky Skies/Finding Where You Belong
Have you ever had that feeling in your life where you wondered if you were where you truly belong? Trying to do your best to fit into a new environment? That's the feeling I've been having with Rocky as of late. This past week, I took a break from Twitterponies in order to catch up on real life events and to keep myself from burning out. When I made my return this past Wednesday, I tried to come back with a more positive attitute with my RP skills. I at least know that I am a good RPer. There's no issue there. My main problem is that even 7 months in, I feel I'm having a hard time getting Rocky to fit in the MLP world. I know I have a habit of treating the RP seriously, but half the time I feel like my character is a bit out of place for this RP compared to everypony else. He's just not a character ponies can truly connect with and would want to hang out with. RPing as a foal is /not/ easy. It's basically how I am in real life. Long story short, I'm a shy, quiet, socially awkward person. In a way, I feel like I'm slowly starting to lose friendships with a lot of the Twitterponies due to my character's blandness. Every time I RP, I try to think of ways to make Rocky a fun character, but it keeps ending up in failure. Even though I still have fun solo RPing sometimes, it really gets old after a while. I know the ways of how your supposed to attract other RPers to RP with you, but my way just doesn't work. I'm not going to give up however. I have a lot of fun watching all of you and want to continue to try to be a part of it. Please understand this isn't me whining or complaing about something. It's just the way I feel about my character as of now. I'll never become as popular as a lot of the big name RPers, but at the same time, I want to get ponies to like and trust me in my own way. This RP is supposed to be fun, and that holds true. I hope that the friends I have made here continue to have fun. Once my mind is where it needs to be, I should be able to join in on it. :) I'll also continue to do another thing I like doing. Help new RPers get into the flow of Twitterponies. I know I'm alone when I say that when I first began here, I was horrible. With that said, I like to help new RPers get settled into the RP so maybe THEY can find where they belong. That's something that makes me feel good inside. :) Update:Yesterday, thanks to my RP with Treble Riff, I've been able to get back on track with RP and my confidence is somewhat restored. Category:Blog posts